flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Seley el'then
Seley el'then (often referred to as Selethen) first appears in Book Seven of the Ranger's Apprentice series, Erak's Ransom, as well as in The Emperor of Nihon-Ja and The Lost Stories. History Selethen is the Wakir (the equivalent of a Baron) of the Arridi province of Al Shabah. Erak's Ransom He is first present at Al Shabah when Erak, tired of the boring confines of his role as the Skandian Oberjarl, sets out to raid the Arridi coast with his ship and crew. Upon entering the city, Erak's crew is ambushed, arranged by Selethen. After capturing the Oberjarl, Selethen lets the rest of his crew leave so that they may return with ransom money. Svengal later returns to Arrida with the ransom money, plus three Rangers (Halt, Will and Gilan), a knight (Horace), the crew of the Wolfwind (Erak's ship), and the Crown Princess of Araluen. Selethen, surprised that the Northernmen had returned so quickly and with Araluans, disguises himself in order to see if they truly have come to negotiate a ransom price. Disguised as a Captain of the Arridi Guard, Selethen meets the Entourage on the wharf of Al Shabah. The following day the Araluens are brought before the imposter Wakir, who is really Selethen's accountant and the negotiating begins. Cassandra, however, soon discovers that the man is not the true Wakir and attempts to leave. Selethen then reveals his true identity, having satisfied his suspicions that the group is here to pay the ransom, not to trick him into releasing Erak. Once the price is agreed to (66,408 reels of silver) Selethen sets out to get Erak, who was not being held in Al Shabah, but the fortress at Mararoc some four-five days away. The Araluens, Svengal, Selethen, and fifty Arridi warriors set out to fetch Erak. A sandstorm hits the party early on, and Tug becomes lost. Soon Will sets off alone to find his horse. He doesn't make it back. As they continue the journey, it is discovered that Erak nor his escorts ever made it to Mararoc. The Tualaghi, a nomadic warring tribe, raided the caravan and captured Erak. Then Selethen and the others continued their long and perilous journey across the desert. Selethen, guiding the group, tracks, with the help of the Ranger's from Araluen, the Tualaghi and prepares to attack and free Erak. The hunters soon become the hunted though and Selethen, and all with him, become trapped by the Tualaghi and are soon captured. His men are not captured, however, and are left there with no shoes and little water. Finally, brought to the city of Maashava, where the Tualaghi have made camp, Selethen, the Araluens, and Erak all face execution as the townspeople watch and cheer. At the last minute Will, who'd gone missing returns and with him are Selethen's men and Bedullin warriors, another nomadic tribe that hates the Tualaghi. Selethen is paid 20,000 reels of silver and writes to the Wakir in charge of the province where the town of Maashava stands, ordering large taxes levied of the people due to cheering during the execution process, and allowing the Tualaghi to enter their town.Talented to catch skandians . The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Selethen also appears in the Emperor of Nihon-Ja. He is originally in Toscana negotiating with the people there and is present when General Sapristi has a demonstration performed to them of that countries military techniques, which unerves the Arridi somewhat. Selethen, after some deliberation, goes with Will, Halt, Cassandra and Alyss to help find out what happened to Horace and George who have gone missing on a journey which took them to Nihon-Ja. There they discover he has joined the emepror Shigeru to help free his people. Selethen and Will soon join forces to train up an army for Shigeru so they can win back Nihon-Ja. The people of Nihon-Ja soon name him Taka meaning"Hawk" probably due to Selethen's prominent nose though he insists that it is to do with his noble character. Selethen is put in charge of one of the Kikori's army units which is named the Hawk-Goju in his honor. Later, when they are journeying home to Arridi and Araluen the group is discussing the names given to them in Nihon-Ja. Selethen is pleased with his and says it must refer to his noble character, Halt butts in and says that "it may have less do with your character and more with a part of your face" ''discreetly tapping the side of his nose because Selethen has a rather prominent nose. The Lost Stories ''The Bridal Dance Selethen appears in The Bridal Dance. He arrives at Redmont for Horace and Cassandra's wedding and also to see Will and his friends. Skills Selethen is an inspiring and well-loved leader. They illustrate their trust and loyalty to him many times on the journey to Mararoc and in the ensuing battles, and many give their lives for him. He is also a good tactical leader when it comes to battle and general field and army leadership. At night Selethen will visit his men in their groups to help them and talk with them. He knows that being a leader is not putting oneself over others but rather taking on the most work. He is also a talented swordsman, and a very dangerous opponent. Appearance Selethen is slightly taller than the average Arridi and has a slightly bearded face. He is an attractive man and even Princess Cassandra considers him to be handsome in an "exotic, swashbuckling way." He also has a long, prominent nose. Other names *'Taka' - "Hawk", referring to his prominent nose. This name was given to him by the Nihon-Jan in The Emperor of Nihon-Ja. * Seley El'then is his full name, often only used in formal greetings since it's so hard to pronounce. Category:Arridi Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Erak's Ransom Characters